Enjolras and Grantaire
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Everybody's favorite gay Les Mis couple. This is how they may have gotten together. The hurt/ comfort part is how they get together.


Grantaire sat in the ABC Café chugging yet another bottle of wine, as Enjolras was practicing his speech. Enjolras didn't normally do this, especially when there was some new ways to cater to his audience, but he decided to sit next to Grantaire.

"I love you, Enjolras." Grantaire said, less drunk than he normally was.

Enjolras answered "I have a long term relationship with France."

"You mean this revolutiony thingy?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras sighed and tried not to roll his eyes. "Yes."

"You know that only works for so long." Grantaire pointed out.

Enjolras gave him a more serious look. "What?"

"Hiding your true feelings in an overdramatized revolution." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras started to sweat a little. "What are my feelings?" Enjolras asked. He said "I love France, everyone knows it."

Grantaire smiled. "Enjolras you love guys."

"Are you convicting me of being gay?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes. It is okay, Enjolras. We're all French, sexual orientation isn't as big of a deal," Grantaire answered. "And I kissed everyone in this group at one point or another except you."

"I know, Grantaire."

"On the lips."

"I know!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"What happened to that girl, Patria?" Grantaire asked

"Who?" Enjolras asked.

"She was supposedly your girlfriend…" Grantaire started.

"I think she was a metaphor, Grantaire. That Victor Hugo guy was always hooking me up with metaphors." Enjolras continued

"Enjolras you might as well just fess up. Really you're a different kind of guy." Grantaire said.

Enjolras murmured "I need some wine." He gave the bartender some money and he got a bottle.

Grantaire put his arm around Enjolras. "I love you, like Marius loves that girl… It was this blonde…" Grantaire tried to think of who she was.

"I knew this day would come." Enjolras said, putting his forehead against the bar, his arms around it.

"You loved him?" Grantaire asked.

"Don't talk about him, my heart is already broken enough." Enjolras answered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"But do you love him?" Grantaire asked.

"Yes!" Enjolras was bawling like a baby.

Grantaire hugged Enjolras, who ended up crying into Grantaire's arm, since Grantaire was hugging Enjolras from the side. Enjolras buried his head into Grantaire's chest. He was crying so badly.

"I never let anyone see me cry." Enjolras admitted.

"It is okay, Enjolras. You still are handsome even while you weep." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras looked into Grantaire's eyes. They were mainly the pupils since there is only so much light in the ABC Café, with a light blue rim around them. He fell in love with the dark brown curls surrounding his face Enjolras rubbed his tears onto his red jacket. Marius seemed irrelevant, as he should be.

"Holy shit." Enjolras murmured under his breath.

"What happened?" Grantaire asked.

"I…" Enjolras started, coming closer to Grantaire.

Marius burst through the door. "I'M IN LOVE!" Marius exclaimed.

"I heard." Enjolras said.

"Why are your eyes so red?" Marius asked.

"I heard." Enjolras repeated, as he stared off into space.

"What were you about to say, Enjolras?" Grantaire asked.

"I have a boyfriend now." Enjolras answered.

Grantaire frowned. "IT ISN'T ME IS IT?" He wailed.

"It isn't me is it?" Marius asked, as if he was simultaneously flattered and annoyed.

"Oh get over yourself, Marius." Enjolras answered. His eyes never left Grantaire's eyes. Grantaire had a look of devastation.

"You can't love of an inanimate object, and the French flag is inanimate." Marius explained.

"WOULD YOU LET ME TALK?" Enjolras exclaimed.

"You two would have made a _lovely_ couple." Grantaire said, sarcastically.

"We aren't. I love you Grantaire." Enjolras said, as calmly as he had ever said anything.

Marius rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Am I the only straight one?"

"No, Courfeyrac is too and a couple others." Grantaire explained.

Marius still rolled his eyes. "I am going to the bathroom."

Neither one paid attention. "Are you sober enough to remember this?" Enjolras asked.

"Well I am drinking grape juice instead of wine for you so I better hope so." Grantaire answered.

"Then how are you drunk?"

"Went out with Marius, Courfeyrac and a couple others and we all got really drunk."

"Did you have a kissing straight barricade boys party?"

"Yes."

"Spin the bottle?"

"Gets them every time." Grantaire answered.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you would remember this." Enjolras answered.

"What?" Grantaire asked.

"This day. How I said I loved you and how we'll kiss and hopefully do a little _baiser avec la langue_ and…" The first thing on Enjolras's list cut him off.

Grantaire kissed him. It started off as a normal kiss, then evolved into what Americans call "French kissing" and they call "_baiser avec la langue_" or "_baiser amoreux_".

At a pause, Enjolras asked "Is this going to just be a fling or something that lasts forever?"

"Well, forever is an incorrect concept, but I could never just be a fling with you." Grantaire answered.

"Good. I hope we last forever." Enjolras stated, honestly.

"It would be out of character for me to say we would last forever." Grantaire answered.

"I know, but if I died…" Enjolras started.

"If I weren't holding your hand while you died, I would drink myself to death." Grantaire completed. Enjolras hugged him tightly.

"If you died… I would get shot eight times for you Grantaire. You would not die." Enjolras said.

"For once in my life I care about something."

"For once in my life I care about something that isn't France's independence."

"I don't care about that. If you win I will rethink my whole life." Grantaire told him.

"Do us both a favor and don't rethink me." Enjolras said.

"I couldn't." Grantaire said. He kissed Enjolras.

Enjolras couldn't stay for long, so he tried to work his way out of the kiss.

"What is it?" Grantaire asked.

"I have to practice. I recognized people are more coaxed by music, so I made up a song." Enjolras explained.

"Sing it. I love your voice." Grantaire answered.

"The time is near, so near

Its stirring the blood in their veins

And yet, beware; don't let the wine go to your brain

We need a sign, to rally the people to call them to arms to bring them in line!" Enjolras sang.

Grantaire smiled. "I can relate that to us."

"How?" Enjolras asked, with a slight smile.

"The time is here, so here

You're stirring the blood in my veins

And yet beware

I have lots of wine in my brain

We have a sign to become a couple, to fall in love our love we will find!" Grantaire sang.

Enjolras laughed with a goofy smile on his face. "Found." He answered. They did a little _baiser avec la langue_ as all of the other guys came in. Marius eventually tapped Enjolras's shoulder.

"Oh… um… I can… um." Enjolras sputtered.

"We all saw it coming," Jean Prouvaire answered. "Grantaire wrote E and G in a heart all over his notebooks."

"Oh, I wasn't embarrassed either way, just surprised." Enjolras answered.

"Well we swore we wouldn't let the other die so I am _glad_ you aren't _embarrassed_." Grantaire said with a twinge of sarcasm.

"It is okay, as long as it is love, which believe me, it is." Jean Prouvaire answered.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire and took his hand. He stood up on the table he normally stood on and took Grantaire with him. Enjolras flashed Grantaire a smile before singing. He never felt more happy.


End file.
